They way things are
by NaLu911
Summary: Lucy had the perfect life at Fairy Tail. But she has to leave the guild. She has to go home for some unknown reason. Lucy comes back a few days later covered in bruises, only to give up her keys. When Lucy leaves again the team comes up with a plan to save her. But what are they saving her from?
1. Chapter 1

**So after my first NaLu fan fiction, I decided to write another one. Let me know what you guys think about my new story. Thanks! ~NaLu**

* * *

"Hey Natsu." I say while walking into the guild.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu replies. I walk up to Natsu and Happy.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Thinking about going on a job." Happy says.

"Want to come?" Natsu asks. I nod my head.

"I'll go look for one." Happy says while flying to the board.

"So how is your novel coming along?" Natsu asks.

"Good." I smile. Happy comes back and hands it to Natsu.

"Catch a group of thieves."

"Sure." I say. "I'll take it to Mira." Natsu hands me the paper and I walk over to Mira.

"Just you?" Mira asks.

"Nope. Natsu and Happy." Mira stamps the paper and gives it back to me. I walk over and hand it to Natsu.

"Happy and I will go see when the trains to this place are."

"I'll be at my place. Just come on over." I say. Natsu smiles. He heads to the train station as I head home. When I get there, I grab my mail. I have a letter from Jason. I sigh and open it.

_Lucy,_

_Remember me? Jason? Our parents set up our engagement. I want you to come live with me Lucy. The time for us to get married is here. I know that you're are going to say no. But remember Lucy, this is what your mom wanted. She wanted this. So come live with me and be my bride. If you don't prepare for the consequences. Not only will you make your mom turn over in your grave, I will personally hire someone to personally find you and bring you here. Then our relationship will be much worse. I will see you tonight Lucy darling. _

_-Jason_

I don't want to go. But if I don't I will disappoint my mom. She wanted this. I ponder over it. I don't like the way he talks to me. But I can't disappoint my mom. I pack my clothes, keys, novel, pictures, and letter to my mom. I grab my suitcase as a tear slips down my face. I walk to the train station. I get a ticket for the train that leaves in an hour. That's plently of time to run to the guild and talk to master. Then go home and grab my suitcase. I walk to the guild. I walk in and see Natsu and Happy.

"Hey." Natsu says.

"Hi."

"We were just about to come over." Natsu says.

"Oh."

"So there is a train that leaves tonight."

"Okay."

"We're going to go home and pack. We'll see you later." Natsu hands me my ticket and runs off. I walk up to the masters office and knock on the door.

"Master?"

"Come in."

"I'm leaving the guild." I reply. Masters eyes open wide.

"Forever?" I nod.

"Please don't tell anyone until tomorrow." I say.

"Bring me your guild mark." I walk over and put my hand out. Master concentrates on my hand. The guild mark fades away.

"Thank you." I say as I turn around.

"Lucy."I look at master. "You are always welcome in our guild." I smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you." My eyes start to water as I walk out. I walk down to Mira.

"Hey Lucy."

"Hey Mira. I'm cancelling my job. Can you take my name off of it please?" I ask.

"Why?"

"Personal reasons."

"Sure."

"Thanks." I walk out of the guild and to my apartment. I grab my suitcase and head for the train station. I give the guys my ticket and get on the train. This is so stupid. I hate my life. This is bull crap. I put my head in my hands and cry. Tear after tear.

* * *

**TIME SKIP** Next day. NATSUS POV

I walk back into the guild the next day. I completed my mission and came back this morning.

"I wonder why Lucy didn't come." Happy says.

"I don't know." I reply. We walk into the guild. Everyone gets silent when they see us.

"Master!" Erza yells. "Natsu is here." Master stands at the top of the stairs, looking down on us all.

"Now that everyone has returned. I have an announcement to make." Master says. Everyone's here? I don't see Lucy anywhere. "Something has happened. It saddens me very much, and I know that it will sadden you guys as well." He pauses for a second. "Fairy Tail is one member shorter." Everyone gasps. What? "Lucy Heartfilia has quit Fairy Tail." No. She couldn't have. Everyone starts talking. A couple of people look at me. Including Erza and grey. I turn around and run outside. I run to Lucy's. I run inside. It's all clean. No sign of Lucy. Her desk is empty. Tears start to roll down my face. I lay on Lucy's bed. I curl up into the corner. Why? Where did she go? I keep asking myself. It's not fair. We were supposed to be best friends forever. We always do everything together. And now she's gone. I start to cry harder. How? How could she leave? My chest hurts. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me. It's Erza. I was hoping it was Lucy. I continue to cry. Erza rubs my shoulder.

"As much as we don't get along, you're my best friend. I hate seeing you like this." Grey says.

"Why? Why did she leave?" I ask while crying harder.

"Nobody can answer that question." Erza says. I fall asleep while smelling Lucy. Vanilla.

* * *

***The same morning that Natsu just lived.*** LUCYS POV

"Good morning." Jason says to me as I get out of our bed.

"Morning." I smile.

"I missed you Lucy."

"I missed you too." I lied. I miss Fairy Tail like crazy. I hate this place.

"So today. We should send out the wedding invites. I want an inside wedding." Jason says.

"I wanted an outside wedding." Jason walks over to me and grabs my arm.

"What?" He questions.

"I want an outside wedding." He squeezes my arm tightly. It begins to hurt.

"Ow!" I yell trying to pull my arm back.

"What kind of weddin do you want?" He asks again.

"Inside." I say. He squeezes my arm really hard and throws my at the ground. My head hits the floor hard.

"What the hell!" Jason yells. I look up. Loke is right in Jasons face.

"How could you do that to a girl?" Loke yells.

"I will do whatever I want." Jason walks around Loke and over to me. He kicks me in the face. My cheeks starts to hurt. "Get rid of your keys." Jason says while walking out of the room.

"Please don't marry him Lucy." Loke helps me up. I sit on my bed.

"I have to." I reply.

"Lucy.." His voice trails off. I look at him.

"I'm sorry." I force his gate close. I change into jeans and a black top that shows off some cleavage. I slip my boots on and walk downstairs.

"I printed off the invitations."

"That was fast."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to Magnolia. I have to drop my keys off. I need an invitation."

"Don't invite all your friends."

"I'm inviting one, plus her date."

"Drop your keys off and come back. You will be back tomorrow or else." He hands me the invitation.

"Or what?" He slaps my across the face. Right where he kicked me earlier. That will defiantly leave a bruise. I sigh. I grab the invitation and walk to the train station. I had to wait an hour before the next train. I sat down. I brought my book because I had finished it. I looked at all the pictures of the guild and I. I put the pictures in the book with the invitation. I'm inviting Levy. That's one of my closer friends I can invite without it being awkward. I sigh. The train gets here. I hop on the train. Ready to go. I'll get there tonight and get a hotel. Natsu is probably at my house. I'll take the ten train in the morning and be home by 11:45. I sigh as I drift off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Thanks for reading my story. I try to make it the best I can be! Leave some reviews. I won't be updating till I get a total of five reviews. Thanks guys! Happy reading!**

* * *

I walk up to the guild the next morning. I stand there and look at the doors. This is awkward. I'm going to go in there and look for Levy. I'm going to give her my book, the pictures, invitation, and my keys. I'm wearing my usual outfit. I touch the bruise on my cheek. I tried to cover it up, but it didn't work to well. I take a deep breath and walk through the doors. I quickly walk over to Levy so everyone doesn't stare at me. I sit down net to Levy.

"Lu-chan." She smiles.

"I have a couple of questions." I say.

"Okay."

"One." I hand her the wedding invitation. She looks at it with wide eyes.

"Lucy? Is this why you left?" I nod. "I'll come."

"Good. This isn't a question. But.." I slide my book over. "I finished the book." Levy opens it and looks at the pictures.

"I can't wait to read it." She smiles while closing it.

"Thirdly. The most important thing. Will you keep my keys for a while?"

"What?"

"My keys need to be somewhere safe for a week or so. Please?" I say.

"Of course."

"And fair warning, Loke and Virgo come out when they sense danger." I smile handing her the keys.

"I'll take good care of them."

"Thank you. I should get going. And by the way, you can bring one person with you to the wedding. Not Natsu, Grey, Happy, Erza, Carla, or Wendy. You should bring Gajeel."

"Stay a litte longer."

"What?"

"Stay for another hour. We miss you." Some people have noticed me sitting here. I might as well.

"Alright." I sigh. Levy smiles. "But I have to catch the ten o'clock train home."

"Okay. Let's go get something to drink." Levy stares at my cheek. I know she wants to ask, but she won't.

"Okay." We walk over to the bar and sit with Mira, and master.

"What would you guys like?"

"Water." We both say.

"So Lucy? What are you doing here?" Master asks.

"Came to visit Levy." I say. Makarov stares at my arm. He's staring at the bruise with wide eyes.

"Well I'm glad to see you." He says. I smile.

"Whens Natsu coming back?" Romeo runs up to Makarov asking.

"When he comes back."

"Is he on a job?" I ask.

"No. We just haven't seen him." Makarov says.

"Or Erza." Mira says.

"Or grey." Levy adds. I sigh. I bet Natsu is at my apartment. I stand up.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Natsu." I say. I walk out the guild. The sun is shinning bright. I have one hour till the train leaves. I walk to my apartment. When I get to my door, I freeze. I hear all their voices. I should just turn around and leave. But I miss them. All of a sudden the room gets silent.

"What are you sniffing at?" Grey asks. I open my door. I take one step in before Natsu tackles me to the floor. I land between his legs as he hugs me from behind.

"Well, hi." I say.

"Lucy!" Erza comes to me.

"Natsu, you're crushing me." Natsu lets go and helps me up.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asks. I nod. Natsus eyes widen. "What the hell happened to your face?"

"Nothing."

"Lucy?" I look at Grey. Him and Erza notice my face and their mouths open in shock.

"What happened to your arm?" Erza asks.

"I fell down the stairs." Grey walks over to me and stands right in front of me.

"Bull crap. That's in the shape of a hand." He says.

"It's nothing guys. I came to find you." I look at Natsu.

"Why?" He asks.

"Romeos been wanting you to come back to the guild. I have a train to catch. I'll see you guys some other time." I turn to walk out the door. Natsu grabs my arm.

"Please don't leave." I say.

"I have to." I say. I walk out the door.

* * *

**NATSUS POV**

"What was up with the bruises?" Natsu asks out loud.

"I don't know, but someone is hurting her." Erza says.

"And she's letting them." Grey says.

"Let's go back to the guild." I say. They nod. When we get back to the guild master calls us to his office along with Levy.

"Yes master?" Erza asks.

"We have a problem." He says.

"What is it?" Grey asks.

"Did Lucy see you guys?" Master asks.

"Yes." We all reply.

"Did you see her bruises?" We all nod.

"Levy. What did she leave with you?" Master asks.

"Her keys." Levy holds Lucys keys up. "And a wedding invitation."

"For what?" Grey asks.

"Her wedding."

"She's getting married?" Erza asks.

"Its supposed to be an arranged marriage." Levy says.

"She will not marry someone else!" I yell in anger. I feel so hurt and betrayed. She was mine. She was supposed to be mine!

"Calm down. The only person we can ask for help is Loke." Master says.

"But he can't come out." Erza says.

"He will come out if he senses danger." Levy says.

"I can do that." Erza smirks. He turns and punches me in the face. She jumps on me and keeps punching me. Left, right, left, right. It hurts. My nose starts to bleed. A light appears.

"Stop!" Loke yells.

"About time." Erza stands up. "I didn't want to kill him."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to come out."

"Where's Lucy?"

"We don't know. She asked me to watch her keys. She invited me to a wedding as well. She had bruises on her, and she looked awful."

"God damnit!" Loke yells.

"What's going on?" Natsu asks.

"She's marrying this jerk that abuses her." Loke sits on a chair.

"How do we stop this?" Grey asks.

"I don't know where the house is." Loke says.

"How are we supposed to help her?" Erza asks.

"Let's all go to the wedding." I say.

"What?" Erza questions.

"If we all go to the wedding, we can do something then." I say.

"When's the wedding?" Master asks.

"Saturday."

"Then the whole guild will go." Master says. I don't know how we're going to do this. But we will stop this. Lucy will not marry him.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYSS! Thanks for reading. Leave some reviews for me!**

* * *

**LUCYS POV**

"Lucy!" I roll over and look at Jason.

"What?"

"The wedding is tomorrow. Come get fit for your dress." I get out of bed and walk over to Jason by the door.

"Did you see the dress?" I asked.

"I picked five. You get to pick from one of them."

"It's bad luck to see the wedding gown." I say. Jason grabs my hair and pulls slightly.

"It's bad luck to talk back." He says. He pulls my hair down, pulling my head with him.

"Let go!" I yell. He lets go. My head is pounding. He grabs at my neck and pushes me up against the wall.

"Just do what I say, and shut your mouth." He pushes hard against my neck. It's getting hard for me to breathe. I nod. Jason lets go and I fall to the floor. Jason walks away. A tear slips down my face. I stand up and walk to the other room. There are five dresses on the manikins. None of them were cose to anything I had wanted. All of the gowns drag behind. I didn't even want mine on the floor. They all have long sleeves and cover my neck. They cover almost every inch of my body. I would ask why, but I already know. It's so nobody sees my bruises and marks. My thoughts get interrupted.

"Hello miss Lucy." I turn to see one of the many servants.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Which one do you like." I look at the dresses.

"None."

"I know honey." She sighs. "I have a better one." She says while smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"I know these are terrible." She frowns. She walks over to the closet and comes back draping a dress on her arms. It is white. It's strapless as well. The top is covered in diamonds. The dress only goes down to my knees in the front, but gets longer in the back. The entire thing is filled with ruffles.

"It's beautiful." I say with a smile. "But Jason wouldn't be very happy if I wore that." I frown.

"It's your wedding. You wear what you want to wear."

"I want to wear that." I say with a smile. She smiles back and hands me the dress.

"Put it on." I put it on and she fits me. I love it.

**NATSUS POV**

Master decided only a handful of us would be crashing the wedding. He chose Erza, grey, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla, Cana, Loke, Happy, and myself. We are all wearing nice clothing and going as guest. We're not sure what our plan is yet though. We have talked about a couple though. We could go there and just grab Lucy. Erza suggested that we beat up Jason. Grey said we should just talk to Lucy. Nobody knows for sure what we should be doing.

"Kids!" Makarov yells. The whole guild freezes. "Whoever is going on the mission for Lucy needs to come to my office." Everyone who is going starts to head upstairs.

"What mission for Lucy?" Mira asks from behind the bar.

"It's private." Erza replies. When we all get upstairs Makarov closes the door behind us.

"Our plan." Makarov says. Everyone looks at him. "You all are going to g. You all or going to talk to her before she walks down the isle. She has to be close by."

"What if that doesn't work?" Grey asks.

"Then you sit down and watch the wedding." Makarov sighs.

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" I ask. I can feel the blood boiling through my veins.

"By acting like an adult Natsu." Master responds. He looks at us. "Does everyone have their tickets." We all nod. "Good. Go home and rest up. Look nice tomorrow, and don't burn the place down." We all sigh and head out of the guild. This is going to suck.

**LUCYS POV**

"What do you mean you're not wearing one of the dresses I chose?" Jason asks getting angry.

"This is my wedding too!" I yell. Jason pushes me to the ground. I hit my arm on the edge of the bed. He grabs both of my arms.

"Why do you make my do this Lucy?" Jason squeezes my arms tightly. "Why do you have to make me turn into a monster?" Me? I didn't turn him into a monster. He was already a monster. He digs his nails into my arms, making me bleed. Tears start to form in my eyes from the pain. "Stop crying. Crying is for the week." He picks me up and slams me down on the bed. I hit my forehead on the corner, giving me a cut. He lets me go. "You can wear whatever you want. But this day, you will be my bride. Forever." He said it like he meant it as a threat. He walks out. Tears start to flow faster. I walk over to the desk in my room. I pull out a piece of paper. Tears start to drop on the paper.

_Dear mom,_

_How do I deal with Jason? I understand that this is our arranged marriage, but it hurts. Love isn't supposed to hurt. You told me to always stick up for myself and be happy. But I can't do this. I don't want to marry Jason. Even if it is what you wanted mom. He hurts me. He hits me. He abuses me. Physically and emotionally. Above all things.. I miss Fairy Tail. I miss Grey and Natsu fighting all the time. I miss Erza having to break it up. I miss watching Juvia fall for Grey moreand more. I miss happy and Natsu. They're my team. I miss Wendy and Carla always being so happy. But most of all, I really miss Natsu. Right now I want to cry into Natsus chest. I want him to put his arms around me and hold me. He would do that. Nobody from Fairy Tail would ever hurt me like Jason does. I miss my keys. I had to give my keys to Levy. It was so hard mom. Mom... I really miss you. I wish you were here. You would help me through this. I know you would. I have to go mom. I don't want Jason to find out what I'm doing. He'll get mad. I love you mom. I'll write back soon._

_Love, Lucy._

I put the paper in an envelope and put it was the rest of my letters. I sigh and look at the clock. It's time for bed. I walk over and grab my favorite pair of pajamas. I change and lay down in bed. I wanted to be asleep before Jason came to bed. I'm tired of fighting with him about everything. I sigh and lay down.

**NATSUS POV**

"Natsu?"

"Yea happy?"

"What if Lucy doesn't listen? Are you really going to let her marry that guy?"

"We might not have a choice." I sigh. I missed Lucy. I wanted her to come home. She doesn't need to be with him. She needs to be with someone who appreciates her.

"What if you confess to her?" My heart skips a beat.

"What are you talking about Happy?"

"Tell her you looovvvee her."

"But I don't." My face turns bright red.

"Yes you do." My palms start to get sweaty.

"Happy. Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Aye sir!"


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning next to Jason. I sigh. I look at my clock. Its nine. The wedding is in three hours. I'm about to spend the rest of my life with a man that I don't love. Jason puts his arm around me.

"Are you ready to be my bride?" He smiles.

"Of course." I smile in return. He leans up and kisses me gently.

"Go get ready. Do your hair as well." He kisses me again. "I can't wait till I can call you mine." I smile. He was being so nice. So sweet. I wouldn't mind if he was like this all the time. I get out of bed.

"Okay. But you can't see me until the wedding." I say.

"Okay." He kisses me. I walk to the room where I'm getting ready. The servant is in there.

"Hey." I smile while walking in.

"We're going to the church where you're getting married."

"Why?"

"So we don't risk Mr. Jason seeing you." She smiles kindly at me.

"Okay." Makes sense.

"I hope you know what you're doing child." She says to me. I don't know what to say. I smile and nod. We head over to the church. I look up at the sky. It's a beautiful day. I wonder what kind of mission we would be on right now.. I miss them. We pull up to the church. I get dragged into one of the rooms. This is going to be a long two and a half hours.

**NATSUS POV**

"Is everyone ready?" I ask as we get off the train. We're on our way to the wedding. All I want to do is punch Jason.

"Let's do this." Grey says.

"I just want to kill him." Loke says.

"Where are we going?" Gajeel asks.

"The Baptist Church."

"Where is that?" Erza asks.

"I'll be back." Loke closes his own gate.

"What are we all going to say?" I ask.

"We just all need to say what a terrible mistake this is and how much we miss her." Cana says.

"But if she still goes through with it, I can't watch her do it." I say. Erza puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Me either Natsu." Loke appears back infront of us.

"It's this way." He says pointing to the right.

"How do you know?"

"I asked Crox." We all nod. We start to walk off in the direction Loke told us to.

We see cars parked at the church. I want to go find Lucy and just carry her out. I want to grab her and bring her home with me. I want to hug her and never let her go. Wait.. Do I love Lucy? The wedding starts in five minutes. We look down the isle in the church.

"That's him. She has to be in one of these rooms somewhere." Loke says.

"We'll wait right here." Erza says. Calm down Natsu. Lucy will be okay.

**LUCYS POV**

I have the dress on. My hair is curled into a nice updo. I look into the mirror. I start to cry.

"Bridal tears are the sweetest."

I look at my arms. They each have a bruise of hand prints. There is a bruise on my cheek and a cut on my forehead. What am I supposed to do? I don't want to marry him. Please help me. My arms have cuts on them from Jasons nails. I cry harder. There is a huge bruise shaped like a hand around my neck.

"I can't do this." I say.

"Please everyone. Won't you guys take your seats. The wedding will start in five minutes." An announcement came from the room.

"Let's go out to the hall honey." I smile. She opens the door for me. I walk out. My heart drops to my stomach. No. Why are they all here? Why?

"I told you not to bring any of them." I say. Tears form in my eyes.

"We can't let you do this without hearing us first." Erza says.

"Please just listen." Loke says.

"What?" I ask.

"Lucy. We care about you." Grey says.

"And you look like crap." Cana says.

"I'm fine." I say.

"You have two bruises on your arms! You have cuts on your arms! You have a bruise on your cheek! You have a cut on your forehead! That's not okay!" Gajeel yells.

"Lift your head up." Loke says.

"No."

"Now!" Tears start to flow down my cheeks as I lift my head up. Natsus eyes widen.

"Did he choke you?" Natsu ask. I nod. Music starts playing. People start walking down the isle.

"I have to go." I say.

"Please don't do this Lucy." Wendy hugs me.

"I have to. It's what my mom wanted." I say. It's my turn to walk. Jasons uncle is giving me away. Everyone has wide eyes. Happy is crying. I start to walk down the isle. My friends follow in behind me and sit down. What are they doing? When I walk up I stand in front of Jason.

"You look beautiful." Jason smiles. I nod. I stand there for what seems like forever. Jason says his vows and I say mine. The priest looks at us.

"Before we can continue." He looks at the people. "Does anyone object? Speak now, or forever hold your piece." He says.

"I object!" Erza stands up.

"Why?" The priest questions.

"She doesn't love him."

"I object!" Levy stands up! "She's only doing it because it's what her mom wanted."

"I object!" Gajeel yells "He abuses her!"

"I object!" Cana and Juvia stands up.

"I object!" Wendy, Carla, and Happy stand up.

"I object!" Grey stands up! "She is a member of Fairy Tail and she belongs at home!"

"I object!" Loke stands up. "She deserves better." Everyone has stood up except for one person. The one who matters. I look at Natsu. His face turns bright red.

"I object!" Natsu stands up. "I object. I object because I love Lucy." Everyone at the guild stands there. They look at me with fierce eyes. But I know that they are shocked about what Natsu just said.

"Should I continue?" The priest asks.

"Yes. After these people leave." Jason says. I nod at them to leave. They all get up and leave. When the door shuts the priest looks up at Jason.

"Do you Jason take Miss Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, through rich and for poor?"

"I do." He says.

"Do you Lucy take Mr. Jason Crowell to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold, through sickness and in health, through rich and for poor?" A tear rolls down my face.

"No." My voice trails off. "I'm sorry." I take my veil off and hand it to Jason. I run out of the parking lot. I see everyone looking at the street. I take my shoes off and start to run. Natsu turns around. He smiles at me. Everyone is still facing the street. I run up to Natsu. He has his arms out for a hug. He smiles wide. I jump into his arms. He spins me around. He sets me down.

"I'm sorry." Everyone starts to turn around. Natsu puts his arms around me and pulls me close. He crushes his lips against mine.

"Lucy. Come home." He say after breaking away.

"I planned on it." Erza puts her hand on my shoulder.

"We will never mistreat you." Natsu says kissing me.

"I know."

"Because I love you." Tears form in my eyes. I look at the sky. I think to myself. 'I'm sorry if this isn't what you wanted mom. But this is what I wanted.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Lucy!" Jason comes walking out of the church. I look at Jason, ready to lunge for him. Lucy looks at me. She walks back over to Jason.

"What?"

"Get your ass back inside!" Jason yells.

"No." Lucy says.

"Why?"

"I don't want to marry you."

"Why?" Jason clenches his fist.

"You're a jerk. You always hit me. It's like I have no say in anything anymore. It's not fair!"

"That's because you turned me into a monster!"

"No. I didn't." Lucy looks up into his eyes. "You were already a monster!" Lucy yells. Jason stares at Lucy. He punches Lucy in the face. My blood starts to boil as I run over there. Jason goes to punch Lucy again. I stand in front of Lucy. He punches my jaw. He stares at me with wide eyes.

"Why the hell are you protecting her?" Jason yells.

"Because that's what you do for a girl!" I respond.

"You don't abuse her." Loke says while walking over to us.

"It's not just girls we would stick up for." Erza says.

"It's anyone who is a part of our family." Grey adds. Jason rolls his eyes. He looks at Lucy.

"You're mother is probably very disappointed in you." He says to Lucy.

"No she's not. My mother wanted nothing more in this world than for me to be happy! Which I wasn't with you. If my mom was here she would be disappointed that I didn't leave sooner. She always wanted what was best for me and made me happy. And leaving you is what's best for me and what makes me happy. I don't need you Jason. I never did. You're the one that needed me You needed me because you needed someone to push around. You needed some one who would look at you with great satisfaction. Well... That girl isn't me. Good luck in the future Jason. But we're done here."

"You won't ever find another guy like me Lucy." Lucy looks at him and smiles.

"That's the point." Lucy says.

"Plus she won't be trying to find a new guy." Cana says.

"Juvia agrees with Cana." Juvia says. "She already found him." My cheeks turn bright red.

"Let's go home." I say while putting my arm around Lucy. I turn around. Jason throws his fist at Lucy. That's it. I'm kicking his ass. I grab his shirt and punch him in the face twice.

"You don't hit girl! She deserves better than that! She doesn't nee to be abused by some asshole!" I go to punch him a third time. Someone grabs my wrist. I look at the person.

"Please stop." Lucy says. I drop Jason and he falls to the ground. "I want to go home." Lucy says. A lady comes out with clothing.

"Miss Lucy!" Lucy smiles at the women.

"Hey." She says.

"What happened to your nose?" She asks.

"Do you need to ask?" Lucy responds. I didn't really notice but Lucy's nose was bleeding everywhere. It dripped all over her white dress. I frown.

"Honey." She hands Lucy the clothing.

"Here's your stuff from earlier. Get your nose checked out when you get home." Lucy grabs the clothing.

"Thank you." Lucy smiles. The women turns around and helps Jason up.

"So would you like to tell your parents what an ass you've been? Or should I?" The lady asks.

"Shut up." Jason says. Lucy grabs my arm.

"When does the next train leave?" She asks.

"Ten minutes." Wendy responds.

"Jason! Send my stuff!" The lady turns around and puts her thumb up. "If we hurry we can make the next train home." Lucy smiles. I put my arm around her and start to pull her down the street. Everyone is smiling. Lucy still has bruises all over her. She still had dried blood on her face. I want to wipe it up, but we should get it looked at first. We get to the train station with three minutes to spare. "I'll be back." Lucy says while running for the rest room. I smile.

"See Natsu! I told you she would come home if you told her how you felt." Happy smiles.

"Yeah yeah." I wave him off.

"So Natsu? How long have you liked Lucy?" Erza asks. I put my hand on my head and think. Ever since I met her. Ever since I saved her that very first day. She's always been special to me. I look at Erza.

"Since Lucy was being kid napped, and almost sold. I crashed onto a boat, risked getting sick just to save her."

"When was this?" Wendy asks.

"The day I brought Lucy to join the guild." I smile.

"You're the one who brought Lucy to Join Fairy Tail? Juvia asks.

"Yeah." I smile.

"I wasn't there when Lucy first came to the guild." Erza says. "So I wasn't even sure what fully happened."

"I wasn't a celestial spirit then so I knew. But I was sure scared as hell." Loke says.

"That was because of the way Karen treated you." Cana says.

"But Lucy wouldn't harm a fly." Levy smiles.

"And that's one of the many reasons why I love Lucy." I say. Lucy comes out of the bathroom. She changed. She is wearing what she would usually wear. There's no dry blood on her mouth or chin. But it's still all over her nose.

"So I tried to wipe all the blood off. But touching my nose hurt way to bad." Lucy sighs. I smile at her.

"That's okay." I say.

"Yea. We're just glad to have you home." Erza smiles.

"We should be going guys." Gajeel says. We all nod in agreement.

"I'll be going back now." Loke smiles. "I'll come check up on you later." Loke says. Lucy smiles at him. He disappears. Levy hands Lucy her keys.

"Thanks Levy." Lucy hold her keys tightly.

"No problem." We all start to get on the train. This is going to make me sick as hell. Wendy is lucky she doesn't get sick from this. It's unfair. I sigh as I sit down next to Lucy. Lucy puts her head in her hands.

"Are you okay Lucy?" I ask.

"I just don't feel well." Lucy responds with a smile. I put my hand on her forehead. She feels really warm. And I know what hot temperatures feel like. Wendy and Carla sit down across from us.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asks.

"Lucy doesn't feel well." I say. I look at Lucy, who had passed out. Wendy looks at Lucy.

"Did she say what was wrong?"

"No. But she's burning up." I say. Wendy feels Lucy's head. She pulls her hand away quickly.

"What is it child?" Carla asks.

"My guess is 104." Wendy sighs.

"We need to get her home." Natsu sighs.

"I know." The train starts to take off. I feel fine for now. I keep looking at Lucy. She looks so broken. She looks terrible. I want to hug her, but I don't want to wake her. I keep worrying myself sick. Wendy is staring at me. I look at her.

"What?" I question.

"We're half way home and you're not sick yet." It dawns on me. She's right.

"I wonder why?" I question.

"You're probably worrying to much about Lucy." Wendy says.

"Maybe." I respond.

"We need to take her to see Porlyusica when we get home." Wendy says.

"Is she around?"

"Ask Erza." I stand up and walk two seats down to everyone else. They were all in a booth in the corner. There wasn't enough room for the rest of us.

"What the hell!" Grey yells.

"What?" I question.

"Gajeel is over here getting sicker then hell! And you're walking on a train." Erzas eyes widen.

"How?" I shrug.

"I don't know. Wendy said I was to worried about Lucy to worry about me."

"Could be." Levy says.

"Erza? Do you know if Porlyusica will be around when we get back?"

"She is supposed to arrive in town shortly after us. Master said she needed more supplies. Why?"

"Lucy has a temperature of 104 and possibly a broken nose. And that's one of the only people Lucy will trust with her when she's sick."

"We'll have master ask her to come when she get's in town." Erza says. I nod and walk back over to Lucy and Wendy. I put my hand on Lucy's leg.

"Get better soon." I whisper in Lucy's ear. I sit silently until we fully get home. I wake Lucy up.

"Hey. Where going to the guild." She stands up.

"I don't feel good." She says. I put my arm around her and kiss her head.

"I know." We all get off the train.

"Alright. It's about a five minute walk." Erza says.

"I don't think Lucy will last that long." Wendy says.

"She has to." Levy says.

"I got her." I pick Lucy up on my back. She hugs around my chest. I blush slightly. We head for the guild.

"So Wendy?" Juvia questions. "What do you think is wrong with Lucy."

"It can be anything. Stress can make her feel like crap. Not eating can make her feel like crap. A common cold can make her have a fever. I'm not to sure right now." Wendy says.

"As long as she's okay, then we'll be fine." Gajeel says. We're standing in front of the guild. Erza walks in first. We walk in slowly.

"Master!" She yells.

"Hey kiddos." He looks at Erza seriously. "How was mission Lucy?" I walk through the door.

"Mission Lucy was a success." Master smiles. "But keeping her alive is another story. Can you call Porlyusica?" I put Lucy down on a table. I lay her down.

"I'm calling right now."

"What the hell happened?" Laxus asks.

"Where was she?" Lisanna asks.

"Did you beat her to make her come back?" Elfman asks.

"No." I say.

"She is on her way. But what happened?" Master asks. "Was she conscious when you guys brought her home?"

"Yes. She came home on her own free will." Carla says.

"We didn't make her." Erza says.

"What happened to her?"

"Jason is what happened." Grey says. "That bastard." Makarov looks at Lucy and frowns.

"She was such a good person. She didn't deserve this." Makarov looks at me. "What happened to your face?"

"Jason punched him." Cana says.

"Why?"

"Because Jason went to go punch Lucy but Natsu jumped in front of her and he accidently punched Natsu instead." Happy says.

"What happened to your knuckles?" Master asks.

"I punched Jason a few times." Gramps smiles at me.

"Good." He pauses. "How did you guys get her to come home?" He asks.

"Well we tried talking to her like you said." Juvia says.

"But that didn't work." Grey asks.

"So we started to watch the wedding." Cana says.

"WAIT!" Mira yells. "What wedding?"

"Lucy's." I reply.

"What?" Everyone in the guild yells. Their eyes opened wide.

"It was an arranged marriage." Levy says.

"And he abused her. We had to get her out of there." Erza says.

"So he did this to her?" Lisanna asks. I nod.

"That's not very manly." Elfman says.

"Back to the story guys." Gramps says.

"When the priest asked if their were any objections we all stood up."

"Together?" He questions

"Separate mostly. A couple of us stood up together." Cana says.

"Who was the first one to object?"

"Me." Erza says. "Then I stated my reason why."

"Which was?" Master questions.

"She doesn't love him."

"Who was the last person to object?"

"Natsu." He looks at Happy.

"Happy? What was his reason behind it." Happy smiles.

"It was-"

"NOTHING!" I yell. My face turns a bright shade of red as I look away.

"Well the important thing is that she is here. Safe with us." Just then Porlyusica walks in. She walks over to Lucy.

"What happened to this poor girl?" She asks.

"She was abused." Erza says. She starts checking her heart rate and her temperature. After a couple of minutes of dead silence from the guild she looks at Makarov.

"Makarov? This doesn't look good at all.." Her voice cracks.

* * *

**Hey guys! What did you think of this chapter? Let me know. Leave reviews. Also... What do you think is wrong with Lucy? Leave reviews! Thanks for all your support guys. Love you all! ~NaLu911**

**P.S. I created a Fairy Tail page on facebook. Find it here. It's not popular because I just created it lol. Spread the word. **

go to facebook /DoFairysHaveTails Page is called Fairy Tail lovers.(I can add the link. It wont let me. But thanks guys!)


	6. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with her?" Erza asks.

"For starters. She has a broken nose."

"What else?"

"Was she choked at a time?"

"Yea." Erza says. "By Jason."

"Looking at her throat, you can tell." She has bruises. "Every since then, she has had trouble breathing. Now that she has a broken nose, it will not help at all. It's going to make her breathing worse." I sigh. "A lack of oxygen is why she don't feel good." She sighs. "Her temperature is because she is dying." I freeze. My heart stops.

"What do you mean she's dying?" Wendy asks.

"She has consumed poison."

"How?" Erza questions.

"My guess is Jason." Grey sighs.

"Is she going to survive?" Master asks.

"It's hard to say. Her breathing will be okay. I will bring an oxygen machine by her place later today. But the poison is the hard part.

"How can she beat it?" Romeo asks.

"By strength." She replys.

"What do you mean?" Laxus asks.

"The only way for her to survive is to push the poison out of her body. It's all a matter of if she gives up. Her hope will push it out. So if she stays strong and believes she will beat this, she will. But if she doesn't stay strong, then it will take over her body. And it's hard for someone to stay strong when they have consumed this type of poison, because it hurts so much." I sigh.

"So if she stays positive, then she will be okay?" Happy asks.

"Yes." She replies. Loke comes out.

"What's going on?" He asks while looking at Lucy. Erza fills him in. Loke starts to get angry.

"Why?" Gajeel asks.

"What?" I respond.

"Why would Jason bring her home, abuse her, marry her, then try to kill her?" He asks.

"I don't know. But I will find out." I clench my fist.

"I have to go. I will bring an oxygen machine by her place tomorrow." She walks out the guild.

"I'll take Lucy back to her home." I say while picking Lucy up. Porlyusia cleaned Lucys nose up and put a bandage on it. She looks so banged up. I walk Lucy back to her home, carrying her bridal style. When we get to her home I walk her upstairs and lay her down. She's wearing her everyday clothing. Lucy might hate me for this but oh well. I can't let her sleep like this. I take her boots off and set them by the door. I know she always wears shorts under her skirt. I unzip her skirt and slide it off her body. She is now only wearing her white booty shorts. I feel like a pervert. I walk over to her dresser and grab a baggy shirt. My face turns bright red as I reach for Lucy's shirt. I unbutton the first button. My hands start to shake as I unbutton the second one. When I get it unbuttoned I sit her up. I slide her shirt off like a jacket. I put the shirt over her head. I pull her arms through and lay her back down. I fold her clothes and put the on her dresser. I put her keys and whip on top. I walk into the kitchen and grab two glasses of water. One for her and one for me. I lay them down on the nightstand next to Lucy. I walk over to the door and lock it. I take my shoes off and set them by the door. I take my scarf and vest off and lay them on Lucy's chair. I walk over to her bed. I gently slide her over against the wall. I lay down next to her. I put my head in the crook of her neck. She smells good. Like strawberry's and vanilla. I smile at myself as I drift off into sleep. I missed her.

*Next Morning*

I wake up with my arm wrapped around Lucy. Her hand is on mine. Happy is curled up against Lucy's stomach. I smile. I slip my hand out from under her. I try to be quiet so I don't wake her up. I go to pull my arm away, but Lucy grabs onto my arm.

"Stay with me a little longer Natsu." Lucy whispers. I smile. I put my arm around her again and squeeze gently. Happy wakes up as well.

"Morning Happy." I say.

"Morning Natsu." He smiles. Lucy smiles too. "Lucy, you're away." Happy hugs Lucy.

"Morning Happy." Lucy says.

"Happy? Are you going to the guild?"

"Aye!"

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you talk to Erza about going on a job for Lucy's rent. She can't work right now."

"I'll be fine." Lucy says while turning over to look at me and Happy.

"That's what you think." I whisper.

"Aye sir!" Happy leaves.

"I'm glad you're awake." I put my hand on Lucy's cheek.

"How did I get home?"

"I carried you here from the guild."

"How do my clothes get changed." My face turns bright red.

"Please don't hit me, but I changed them." Lucy's eyes widen. "No I didn't do anything. I would never hurt you." She smiles.

"What's wrong with me?"

"The reason you don't feel good is because of two reasons. One, lack of oxygen. When Jason chocked you, you had trouble breathing. He then broke your nose, which only made things worse."

"I'll be okay." She smiles at me. "What is the second reason?" My heart begins to break.

"You have consumed poison." Her eyes widen at me.

"What?"

"You were poisoned."

"How?"

"We don't know. We can only assume Jason did it." I frown.

"Am I going to be okay?" Lucy's eyes start to water.

"As long as you stay positive, you can push this out."

"I can stay positive as long as you stay by my side." She smiles. Tears form in my eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks. Tears start to pour down my face.

"If I would have told you how I felt sooner, you would have never went. You would have been okay." Lucy puts her hand on my side. (we're laying down facing each other)

"Natsu. This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." She smiles kindly. I start to cry hard. My cry's could probably be heard by the whole town.

"But Lucy. I love you so much. It would kill me if I lost you. I love you more then my own life and I don't want you to every get hurt Lucy. You mean the world to me." Lucy hugs me.

"I'm not going anywhere Natsu. I'm going to stay right here. With you." I smile. I kiss her forehead. She puts her hand on the back of my neck. I put my hand on her side. She smiles. Our faces get closer and closer, until our lips meet. It was a slow gentle kiss. It felt perfect. When we pulled away I smiled.

"You need to stay strong Lucy. I can't lose you." I smile at her. There's a knock on the door. She smiles. "I'll get it." I walk over to the door and look through the key hole. It's Erza and Grey with Lucy's oxygen machine.

"Who is it?"

"Grey and Erza. You need an oxygen machine. They brought it."

"I don't really need it. I can breathe fine." I open the door. Erza and Grey walk in dragging the machine with him.

"Just keep it here in case." I say to Lucy.

"What's wrong?" Erza asks.

"Lucy said she doesn't need the breathing machine and I told her just to keep it here in case."

"So uh Natsu?" Erza questions.

"Yea?" Erza smirks.

"Did you pick up a stripping lesson from Grey." I look down and realize I was still only wearing pants.

"No. I just got out of bed. I sleep like this." Greys eyes widen.

"You slept here?"

"Even before everything happened, he still slept here every night." Lucy stands up and heads over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Making breakfast." She responds.

"Do you want help?"

"No." She responds. I look at Erza.

"Did Happy talk to you guys?"

"Yes and Grey and I will go." She smiles.

"Are you going to come flame brain?" I shake my head.

"Why?" Erza asks.

"I don't want Lucy to get upset or depressed while I'm gone."

"You make sure she doesn't give up hope." Erza says.

"She'll be fine. Can you guys take Happy with you?" I ask.

"Of course." Erza smiles. "We'll be going now." I nod. I shut the door behind them.

"Hey Lucy?" I yell.

"Yeah?"

"Want to watch a movie?" I ask.

"Yea." She smiles at me. I walk up to her and put my arms around her waist. Her face turns a bright shade of red.

"I love you Lucy." She smiles at me.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! Next chapter will be about Gajeel and Levy trying to figure out why and how Lucy was poisoned. GaLe in the next chapter. Leave reviews. I love getting reviews. I read everyone one of them. Whether they're good or bad, they will help me. Thanks again guys. Love you! ~NaLu911


	7. Authors Note

**JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys... I have been absent for nearly a year now, if not more. I lost myself in a rut I could not escape. I landed myself in some awful positions. I stopped watching anime, and writing all together. I am most known for my Fairy Tail fanfics. Which I haven't watched since my last update. Until last week. I have gotten a new job, home and found the love of my life. I do work midnights in a factory, so I will only update once a week instead of whenever I could. I have also graduated high school since I last wrote, and I had just begun taking a few writing courses. So I am eager to say that I have found my love for anime, and for writing again. I am sorry that I had abandoned my stories. Now, I turn to all the people who had followed and favorited my stories. I am back, and I won't leave again. So... Would you guys rather me re-write the ones I had previously written? (and include a lot more details and slow things down a little bit) or continue on them where I left off? I know I have plenty of people who loved my stories. And that brings me so much joy that I want to continue what I left off. Let me know in the reviews! Thanks! and even after all this time, always, NaLu911


End file.
